


Во время фотосессии

by torri_jirou



Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вспышка. Руку чуть вверх. Вспышка. Голову немного наклонить. Взгляд в камеру. Вспышка. Взгляд в сторону. Вспышка.<br/>Эта фотосессия бесконечна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во время фотосессии

Вспышка. Руку чуть вверх. Вспышка. Голову немного наклонить. Взгляд в камеру. Вспышка. Взгляд в сторону. Вспышка.  
Эта фотосессия бесконечна.  
Рюиза поворачивается перед камерой, делает серьезное лицо, принимает элегантные позы. Тсунехито смотрит на него и в который уже раз думает, что все эти кружева и рюши, юбки, корсажи и брюки, больше похожие на чулки с подвязками, Рюизе не идут. Серьезно. Совершенно не идут. Да что там спорить, достаточно взглянуть на его лицо, которое совсем не напоминает смазливую мордашку. Если этого мало, то один взгляд на руки должен уничтожить все сомнения. У Рюизы широкие, совсем не аристократические ладони. Про пальцы легко сказать "сильные" и "уверенные", но тонкими и изящными их не назовешь. А вены выступают так сильно, что кажется будто руки кто-то оплел под кожей веревками. К таким рукам больше подходят простые футболки, рубашки и свитера из грубой шерсти, а не бабские шмотки.  
Но Тсунехито вслух своего мнения не высказывает. Он в группе появился позже всех, так что не ему диктовать, кто как должен выглядеть. Тем более, что сам Рюиза ничего против не имеет. Для него это забавный маскарад, не более. Главное, чтобы рюшки с кружевами не мешали играть.  
Фотограф благодарит Рюизу и приходит очередь Тсунехито вертеться в разные стороны, наклонять голову, поднимать и опускать руки. Вспышка. Вспышка. Вспышка.  
Рюиза не торопится смотреть получившиеся снимки. Он просит кого-то принести чай и садится в кресло позади фотографа. Лениво крутит в руках хрустальный брелок.  
В тот день в студии он тоже играл с забытым кем-то спичечным коробком. Плоская коробочка мелькала в пальцах, вертелась, перелетала с ладони на ладонь. Гипнотизировала. А прощаясь, Рюиза шутливо дернул Тсунехито за серьгу, потом потрепал по щеке. Раньше, чем Тсунехито задумался что делает, он наклонил голову и поцеловал раскрытую ладонь, как раз между линией судьбы и линией жизни. Рука еще хранила кисловатый запах спичек.  
Рюиза мгновенно посерьезнел: "Шутишь?". "Типа того", — попытался он отвертеться, но Рюиза обхватил его двумя руками за шею и снова спросил: "Шутишь?!!" Второй раз соврать не получилось. Да он и не успел бы соврать, так быстро Рюиза поцеловал его.  
Тсунехито тогда еще ничего не решил, еще ничего не хотел толком. Ему просто нравилось смотреть, нравилось чувствовать случайные прикосновения. Непроизвольно, он сам старался чаще прикасаться к Рюизе, но о большем даже не задумывался. Только повернуть назад оказалось невозможно.  
"Ты красивый", — сказал Рюиза.  
А потом, много позже, уже дома, когда Тсунехито инстинктивно пытался отстраниться, избежать непривычных, болезненных ощущений, Рюиза держал его очень крепко и не пускал. Он осторожно двигался и тихо уговаривал, снова и снова целуя родинку на подбородке: "Шшшш... Шшшш... Все хорошо... Сейчас все будет хорошо" Он не соврал.  
Фотограф доволен: засиявший взгляд Тсунехито и легкий румянец на его щеках создают как раз тот образ, который задуман для фотосессии. Осталась общая съемка всей группы, но сначала надо отсмотреть готовые снимки.  
Тсунехито опирается ладонями о столешницу, смотрит как мелькают на экране монитора кадры.  
— Ты сегодня какой-то задумчивый. Все в порядке?  
Рюиза подходит и заглядывает в монитор из-за спины Тсунехито, кладет руку ему на плечо. Совершенно естественным жестом, как будто ему так удобнее стоять и все. Но легкое нажатие пальцев выдает беспокойство: "Ты действительно в порядке?"  
— Да, конечно, — Тсунехито улыбается и расслабленно вздыхает.  
Вот теперь — все в порядке.


End file.
